Blame it on the Fire Whiskey
by captain bitterheart
Summary: Hermione was the smart, sensible one, strong, clever, intelligent, bright, educated, yet how is it that she's finding herself falling for the enemy? Draco's one of the richest, most respected, elite wizards around, a Slytherin, a Malfoy, a pureblood. So, what's he doing pursuing a muggle born? [WARNING: DRAMIONE SMUT]
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling]

A/N: I really don't even know what I'm doing with this story. It's basically just random fluff and smut/porn whatever now.

Previously titled Stairway Secrets.

**WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! 18+**

* * *

"Filthy mudblood." Draco muttered under his breath as he passed by her, just loud enough for her to hear him.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, about to whip out her wand when Ron grabbed her arm.

"He's not worth it." He said in her ear. She shot him a look of betrayal as she shook him off and stormed away.

"Smooth Malfoy." Ron said as he picked up Hermione's dropped book.

"What are you talking about Weasal?" One of Draco's lackey's piped up.

"I'm talking about Malfoy being head over heels for Hermione you bumbling blokes!" He answered, watching Draco's eyes widen in fear momentarily as he uttered the words.

With a nervous laugh, the lackey said, "You're the bloke! Draco'd never even associate with mudbloods!" He gave Malfoy a questioning glance, wondering if what Ron said might have been true. "Right?"

Having recovered from his shock, Malfoy joined in, defending himself and hitting his lackey behind the head.

"Idiot..." He mutters as he approaches Ron, wand in hand. "Listen well Weasal. I don't know what kind of potions you've been taking, but obviously they're making you mad because not even you could be stupid enough to think that I, Draco Malfoy, would ever harbor feelings towards a filthy little mudblood, feeling other than complete and utter disgust and hate, of course."

Raising his wand against Ron, Malfoy continues with, "Normally, I'd hex you, but since you're obviously already delusional, I'll be generous. Just get out of my sight Weasley."

"Whatever you say lover boy." Ron replies, his hands raised as a sign of surrender, his lighthearted attitude letting Malfoy know that he'd said too much.

Furious at himself, he stomps away, his lackey following closely behind, giving Ron a mean look.

...

Harry and Ron were there when she woke up, along with the school nurse. They asked her if she remembered what had happened and she found herself telling them what they already knew. Malfoy had started a fight with Ron and Harry over Hermione and one thing led to another and they were sent into the dark woods with Hagrid to find a bogard, serving their detention when a dementor attacked them.

What she didn't know was that one that saved her wasn't Harry or Ron or even Hagrid. It was Draco. Hagrid had taken Harry and Ron back to the school, leaving Draco and Hermione to fend for themselves.

It wasn't until later that they'd found Hermione in the nursery wing.

She doesn't get a chance to thank Malfoy until a week later because he was always surrounded by other Slytherins. Hermione finds him in the hallway after a talk with Snape.

"Hey." she calls out to him, before she lost her nerve. Malfoy pretends that he doesn't hear her and keeps walking away. Determined and annoyed, Hermione catches up with him.

"Hey." Hermione tries again. Getting no response from Malfoy except him quickening his pace.

" Look, I know we aren't exactly on good terms and honestly, I loathe speaking to you and now I'm rambling, but..."

"Hey, could you at least look at my while I'm talking to you!?" she says, reaching for his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He jerks away from her, as if she'd burned him, though she hadn't even laid a hand on him. "Filthy little mudblood." Malfoy adds, as if it were an afterthought.

"Fine, be that way. All I wanted to say was thank you. For the thing with the dementor and all, but apparently I can't even do that, can I? You slimy elitist prick!" Herminone says before turning to leave.

She gets a few feet away before he grabs hold of her wrist. Confused and upset, Hermione waits for him to say something, but when she was looking up at him with those big hurt and angry brown eyes, he choked on the insult that had been poised on his lips.

He didn't know what or why or how it happened, but before he could even process what was happening, he'd pulled her against him and placed his lips on hers. At first, she struggled against him, her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but his hold on her was too strong.

Finally she gives in and lets him kiss her. She kisses him back, her hands tangling in his hair as he crushes her in between him and the nearest wall. She lets out a gasp when she hit the wall and he takes the opportunity to snake his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her.

When the need for oxygen became too strong, they broke apart, their lips red and their breathing ragged. For a moment, they just stood there, gazes locked, minds reeling, that is until Hermione slapped him hard across the cheek and he stumbles back, losing his footing from surprise.

Standing over him, Hermione wipes her mouth with her sleeve and storms off, cheeks blazing from the embarrassment, thankful that there wasn't any portraits around.

...

Weeks passed and neither of them could forget the kiss. She was more confused than ever before. At first, she'd thought that it was a joke, but then she realized that Malfoy would never even touch, much less kiss, a muggle born for the sake of a joke. None of it made sense. He hated her with every fiber of his being, tormented her until she broke down and wanted to cease existing. It didn't add up.

And then there was Malfoy with his self loathing and contradicting feelings. Ever since he was born, he was taught to utterly despise mudbloods. It was all he had ever known. He was always told he was stronger, smarter, better, superior, but she'd proved his beliefs wrong time and time again. She was talented and smarter than he could ever hope to be and she excelled when everything he knew to be true was supposed to be holding her back.

At first he was jealous, jealous that she was a better wizard, but in time, he grew to admire her. He never thought he would have feelings towards her, that is until her soul was almost sucked away by a dementor. The fear he felt was unlike anything he'd ever felt and he tried to suppress his emotions, but that night in the hall, she'd looked so hot, all flushed and furious.

She'd gotten so close to him that he couldn't resist. Her smell, her warmth; it was too much for him to bare, so he kissed her and when he'd gotten her in his arms, pressed up against him, he knew he was a goner.

...

There was a big party one evening and they all ended up drinking. Grifendor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin joined in on the festivities. Safe to say, one thing led to Fire Wiskey which led to another thing that led to Hermione walking up with a head splitting migraine in a bed that wasn't hers, completely undressed, resting on a rather sculpted chest of one Draco Malfoy.

Her eyes shot open, having realized this fact, and it took all her will power not to spontaneously combust out of sheer humiliation. Her heartbeat started to race and as she slowly pried Malfoy's arm from around her waist, memories of the night before flooding her mind, making her feel ever more mortified than she already was, if that was even possible.

Having successfully maneuvered out of the sleeping Slytherin's arms, Hermione moves to stand up but an ache in her lower regions prevents her from making any sudden movements. Slowed by her sore body and throbbing headache, she searched for pieces of her clothing as quietly as possible, trying desperately to recall where she, and Malfoy, had discarded them the night before.

When she was finally ready to leave, her hand just about to turn the knob, an incredibly confused and annoyingly infuriating creature made it's presence herd.

"Granger!?" said the silver haired boy, "Wha... What are you doing in my-" Malfoy was cut off by his own splitting headache and a sling of curses that passed by his lips.

"Leaving," she said.

"Wait," was what he said and for some inexplicable reason, she did. She let her hand drop to her side and turned to find the boy pulling up a pair of loose shorts. The boy ran a hand threw his hair and walked over to her, almost reaching out to her, but quickly shoving his hands in his pockets, deciding against the idea. For a moment, they didn't speak and she could see it in his eyes, the realization of what had happened. Both of their cheeks were flushed and it was apparent that they were extremely uncomfortable and unbelievably frustrated with this situation.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Hermione asked after letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I.. You..." For once, he was lost of words, his mind going over the same thought over and over, trying to come to terms with the fact that yes, they did in fact sleep together. Fed up with the silence, she left, before he could get another word out, before he could apologize.

...

As she was on her way to her next class, a hand reached out from behind and covered her mouth before dragging her into a supplies closet. It was dark and she struggled against her captor, not the least bit afraid, but definitely furious. Hermione managed to elbow the guy, but he didn't release his hold on her.

"Could you stop, Granger? It's just me." Malfoy whispered angrily at her. When she stopped struggling, he let her go. She sucked in a breath, her expression furious, but before she could get a cry for help out, Malfoy had her pinned against the door, a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Look, Granger, I just want to talk to you," he whispered, "About... That night." He gazed at her intently, willing her to cooperate. "And unless you want the whole damn school to know, you're not going to try that again.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione composed herself and just glared at the boy. He let her go and they continued with their hushed argument.

"What the hell, Malfoy!? You couldn't just ask me if I had a minute?" She barked at him.

"I can't be seen talking to you! Much less asking you if we could talk!" He whispered back, equally frustrated. After a moment, she crossed her arms and waited.

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me then."

"Fine. The sooner I can be rid of you."

"For once, I couldn't agree more." Malfoy took a moment to calm himself. He didn't know why, but this girl pushed his buttons the way no other person did and he absolutely despised it.

"Look, about that night, with the party and the Fire Whiskey..." he paused, searching for a reaction from her, but all he was met with was a raised eyebrow.

"Just... What happened was horrible mistake and you are never to speak of it to anyone."

"I can't believe I'm saying this again, but I couldn't agree more." He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but this wasn't it. Clearing his throat, he spoke again, but this time, a little harsher that even he had meant for it to be.

"Good. I don't need you soiling my good name," Malfoy said, moving past her.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a horrid thing," the sarcasm practically palpable.

"Just stay away from me." He turned to look at her as he reached the door, his voice dripping with disgust, "Mudblood." And with that, he was gone, into the crowd of students on their way to class, leaving Hermione to simmer in the small dark room.

...

But despite their harsh words and determination, in the heat of the moment, neither of them could resist what the other was offering. Both of them were frustrated when they met again. And once more one thing led to another and they found that they couldn't help themselves. They told themselves it was only to relieve them of their stress.

But they lied.

The two continued to meet and before they knew it, somewhere in between stolen kisses, late nights sneaking around, white lies and a lot of hate sex, their dislike for each other seemed to melt away, leaving behind something more, something neither of them were willing to admit.

...

"We can't be doing this Malfoy." Hermione said when he started pushing the hem of her dress up, his hands reaching for her knickers.

"Can't we?" Draco said, his lips brushing the skin on her neck as he spoke. She bit her lip, wanting to say something, but at the same time wanting to continue their endeavors. He took her silence as a sign of approval and took her bottom lip in his, prying it away from her teeth and sucking on it, making her moan.

His hand gave her ass a squeeze before running up her back and then palming her breasts through the fabric of her dress. He kissed and bit down her neck as she recovered from the smoldering kiss, her lips swollen red. He pushed her dress and bra down as his mouth latched on to her left breast as his hand moved down to her ass and place her leg around him, his other hand continuing to tease and pinch her right breast as he bit down hard on her left nipple.

"You bastard!" She cried out, giggling at the same time. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him against her as she arched her back, pushing her chest against him as he suckled her breast. Malfoy gave her right breast the same treatment before turning her over so she had her back pressed against him and her arms holding herself up against the stairs. The noises she was making were so erotic, he was already rock solid, his erection pressing hard against her back, making it apparent how much he wanted her. With one hand, he squeezed her breast, playing with it and with the other, he pushed into her panties, past her hair and inside of her.

Hermione was moaning as he slid his finger in and out of her, his thumb rubbing against her swollen clit. Draco let her get accustomed to the intrusion before sliding another finger inside of her wet, hot silt.

"God Hermione, you're so fucking wet for me." She felt him smile against her neck, but was too busy moaning with pleasure to slap that grin off his face. He moved her to face him once more and placed wet, hot kisses down her body, sliding off her knickers with his free hand.

"What are you doing!?" she gasped when he placed his lips neared her mound and continued, tracing his tongue around her nether lips, all while thrusting his fingers inside of her. Draco answered her question by clamping his lips on her clit and sucking, causing her to cry out, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Seriously Draco, we should stop." she said, her voice shaky and weak. The blonde Slytherin continued his ministrations regardless, pushing his tongue inside her along with his fingers, as she tried desperately to stop herself from crying out again. She was so close to the edge, her body ached, her nerves screaming for release. It felt so good. She couldn't help but let out a loud, desperate moan.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, pulling his mouth away from her, just an inch, knowing she was so close to coming. She bit her lip as he slowed his fingers to a near agonizing pace.

"Yes. Stop this Malfoy." she said after a moment, her breath heavy, chest heaving.

"Fine, I'll stop," a smirk broke upon his lips, "..if..."

"If what?" she nearly barked at him, annoyed.

"If you can honestly tell me," he said between kisses as he moved his lips up her body, his fingers still inside of her, teasing, "that you don't find me the least bit attractive, that you don't want me." He sucked on her neck, long enough to leave a mark, sliding yet another finger in her before continuing, "If you can tell me," he paused to nibble on her ear and pull his hand nearly all the way out of her, watching her writhe and moan under him, "that you don't feel good when I touch you." he said with a thrust of his hand.

Hermione cried out, her body convulsing around his fingers, squeezing and spurting a hot, white liquid all over his hand. Draco pulled his fingers out and placed his mouth over her opening again, attempting to eat up all of her juices as she came down from her high.

"Should we stop?" He asked, pulling away to tease her. She gave him a glare, her body already screaming for another round. She knew she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him, but she also knew that they had too much to lose if they got caught here.

"We should." She finally said, looking away from him.

"Then... Then we will." he said, letting go of her reluctantly. "If you really don't want to, I'm not going to push you, Hermione." It nearly killed him to give her up. He was so turned on from getting her off, he felt as if he would burst, just by looking at her bite her lip. God, he hated when she did that. It drove him insane. He got up to leave, leaving her breathing hard, her hair a tangled mess, her dress rumpled and only half concealing her body, and her feeling empty. She couldn't believe how weak she was. She hated how weak she was, but she couldn't help herself.

"Malfoy..." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes?" he asks, giving her a smile that made her knees buckle. She figited, her hand in between her legs, her lips pouty and tempting.

"Bloody hell. Come finish me off you prick." She mutters.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading all of this! Reviews are very much appreciated! More lemony goodness ahead :]


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling]

A/N: I know that these are out of order and I apologize for that. Also, this story is now complete. I'm not entirely content with how I wrote the last bit of this, but I guess it will have to do because I'm going to be really busy soon and I won't be able to write anymore for you guys.

**WARNING: NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN! 18+**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey set down a glass of water and a pitcher on the side table next to one Hermione Granger's cot. She wasn't surprised to have the young woman in her care once again, but she was shocked, baffled really, when she saw a mop of silver blonde hair beside her.

As she knew it to be, the boy absolutely loathed Hermione and her friends, Ron and Harry especially. She was quite curious. The boy was sitting on a chair, just watching girl wondering if she was alright. He was sitting so still that the nurse hadn't even registered that he was there at all until she brought the tray to Hermione's bedside.

"Why, what are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy? don't you think it's about time you got on to bed? It's getting awfully late," said the nurse.

The Slytherin boy didn't reply. She grimaced, but decided to let the boy alone for a few more minutes, busying herself with tidying up the place a little, organizing bottles and turning the beds, but every now and then, Madam Pomfrey would sneak a peek at the boy, only to find him in the same position, with the same miserable, concerned expression on his face.

A hand gently touched Malfoy's shoulder and the elderly lady spoke again, "She just needs a little rest is all. Why don't you head off to bed now, hmm?" This time, he stood and thanked her before making himself scarce.

...

As Draco ran his hand through her thick, messy curls, he let his mind wander. Only in these moments could he let his guard down ever so slightly as he lazily ran his hand up and down her oh so soft skin. When Hermione was curled up against him, asleep and safe in his arms, he felt at ease. He wasn't worried about what exams he had to ace or the spells he needed to practice. He wasn't afraid of his father's wrath or his mother's disappointment. When he was with her, it was like all of his troubles melted away and even if it was only for a little while, he felt like everything would work out in the end.

What he would give to spend the whole day with her. Their encounters were always brief and half the time he was forced into throwing crude words at her, words that, though she knew he didn't mean, still hurt coming from his mouth. And he knew it.

But what was he supposed to do? Maybe in a different world, one that wasn't threatened by he who shall not be named, one where he could just-

Hermione moves to wrap her arm around him, pulling him in closer to her, cutting off his rather upsetting thoughts.

"You're such a worry wort..," she said to his chest, "You're all tense," her already quiet words, muffled. He pressed his lips to her head, giving in to her her embrace and letting go again, letting her take him away from their tainted world.

"Morning love."

"Hmm... morning.." she replied, her eyes still shut, sleep refusing to let up on the grip he had on her. And they so stayed in the comfort of the other's arms, lying peacefully.

That is until Hermione's eyes shot open, realizing that they were going to be late for class, ending the fleeting moment they were having. As she stumbled around the room, pulling on each piece of her clothing, she cursed at herself for letting Draco talk her into spending the night.

Before she could actually get dressed though, the silvery haired Slytherin had her in his arms once more, him sitting on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Don't go." He whispered, his voice muffled against her back as she tried to squirm out of his hold on her.

"We're late." Hermione said simply, but he was too strong. He held her until she finally stopped fighting and calling him names.

"If I let you go, will you make a run for it?" He asked.

"No," She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes, "I might as well stay. It's no use now."

With a smile, he released her, finding her hands and turning her so she was facing him. He took the sight of her in, half dressed, hair all mussed.

"You're wearing my shirt." He stated, pulling her so that she was standing in between his legs. She looked down at herself and realized that she was in fact wearing his shirt.

"Must have put it on by mistake in my hurry." She said, resting her hands on his shoulders and running her hands through his hair.

"Well, as much as I love the sight of you in my clothing.." He was already working on the buttons she'd just done, his lips pressing light kisses on the freshly exposed skin. When he finished with his task, he found her hands again and met her gaze with his.

"Hermione, I.." Was all he managed to get out before she cut him off.

"I know what you want, you horny son of a, whatever," she said, referring to the bulge in his boxers, "but right now really isn't the time for this." She said, letting go of one of his hands in order to rub her eye. She tried to take a step back, but when she did, he tightened his grip on her hand and pulled, the momentum causing her to stumble and fall on top of him.

Using her momentary surprise and her against her, Draco managed to flip them over, his hands pinning hers down to keep her from struggling. It seemed that they were always fighting, in an endless opposition.

"I wasn't going to ask." He said indignantly.

"No?"

"Well I might have eventually, but I had something else I wanted to say." The blood rushed to his cheeks, not going unnoticed by the beautiful damsel beneath him.

"What is it Draco?" she asked him with a sigh. He didn't say anything for a second and then he shook his head, deciding not to tell her.

"It's nothing." He said, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, his arms moving in order to support his weight.

"Tell me." She whispered against his kiss.

"I was just going to say I love you." He said, letting his forehead rest against hers, his eyes closed, unsure of how she'd react.

A moment passed and she didn't say anything. Instead, her arms wrapped around his neck and she gave him a kiss. When she pulled back, he looked at her and she him.

"Me too. I.." She didn't know why, but she couldn't get the words out. Draco kissed her again. He could tell she was nervous. He was too. He hated how he couldn't get his heart to stop beating so damn loud.

"I know. You don't have to say it." She smiled so brightly at him, he nearly melted right there and then. The blush across her cheeks was too cute. He would have to remember to tease her about it later.

...

The door opened, but she didn't look up from her studies. She was so close to figuring a problem, yet so far. The tall silvery blonde was determined to keep her from finishing her work. He would not be ignored. His arms entrapped her, his head nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm busy and I already told you I'm..." He cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. She looked up at him and they stayed that way for a brief moment. She noticed how disheveled he looked, his always perfect hair was out of place and his breathing was heavy as if he had been running.

"I just thought I'd bring you a care package." He handed her a small box containing pads and a potion that soothed cramps. The other day, he had been hopeful and she had explained to him as to why it was she couldn't see him that night. They had met in the supply closet and even in the dark, the blush that had spread across his face hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I... Thank you. This is very... sweet of you." The tall boy shrugged, having no words to say for once.

She went back to work and by the time she was done, the Slytherin had fallen asleep in her bed. She undressed and snuggled up next to him, his arms subconsciously encircling her, pressing her warm body to his.

"You finally done, Granger?" He asked, his voice muffled as he buried his face in her unmanageable hair. His hold on her tightened, as if afraid she would leave him and she let him, her hands resting on his chest as she let the lure of sleep pull her.

...

She bit down on his lip and he broke the kiss, allowing her to catch her breath, loving how red her lips were and how disheveled she looked. He licked his lips, tasting a little blood, but a smirk forming on his lips none the less.

"You loathsome little prick." Hermione said, breathing heavily.

He brought his lips to her neck, "The feelings mutual then." He sighed against her skin.

He trailed wet, open mouthed kisses down her chest, working the freshly exposed skin as his hands worked the buttons of her blouse undone. He pushed the flimsy piece of fabric off of her and took off his own shirt, grabbing the garment from behind his neck and tugging, throwing it aside before pushing her back against the door. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him, his hands brushing her skirt up, her arms gripping his to keep her steady.

His hips slowly thrusted forward, connecting with her at just the right angle with only a few articles of clothing keeping them. Her hands made their way up and down his chest, his gripping her ass, pulling her hips closer to his.

"Malfoy..." She moaned against his lips. He set her down and took her hand, leading her to the bed. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He sat on the bed and did away with her skirt and knickers before she sat in between his legs, straddling his waist, grinding against him and kissing him roughly, her hands going to his face, his hair, his chest.

The boy unclasped her bra and fondled with her breasts. She moved her hips against his and he could feel her wet heat flush against him, soaking his briefs. Draco flipped them over and together, they moved up the bed, only breaking their kiss when he pulled away and reached into the bedside drawer for a condom.

Settling himself on top of her once more, Draco braced himself on his forearms and looked into her eyes, as if asking for permission. He was rough with her, but only because he knew she liked it that way. He would never push her into going further than she was comfortable with.

Hermione reached up and locked her arms around his neck, giving him a small peck in return. He pushed into her slowly, ever the worry wort, and watched as her body involuntarily reacted to him, clenching around him so tight, he felt as if he might have come tight there and then. He watched as her eyes closed in contentment. When he was in as far as he could go, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He pulled out until just the tip of him was still inside her and then thrusted back in, causing her to bounce a little from the force of it. Her hold on him tightened as he continued to thrust into her. She did her best to keep up with him, grinding her hips against his. His pace quickened and so did their breathing. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his hips moved forwards, driving himself deep into her.

She was close and he could feel her contracting around him, but he slowed his pace, not wanting her to cum just yet.

"Hermione." He said softly, hovering above her, willing her to look at him.

"What is it?" She groaned, her hips bucking against his, frustrated and wanting. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently, sliding into her slowly.

"I... I want you to say my name."

"Malfoy." She said, looking up at him, confused, wondering why he'd decided to stop. When the word escaped her lips, she was puzzled when he looked away, his pace agonizingly slow.

The boy shifted his weight, brushing a strand of hair away form her face and brushing his fingers lightly across her cheek. She leaned into his touch, hating the way he was looking at her, the way he did when he was hurt, when he felt insecure. He'd stopped to just gaze at her, but she didn't know what he wanted.

"Malfoy, just spi..." He cut her off again, giving her another kiss. He mumbled something against her lips, but she didn't quite catch it.

"My first name." He repeated quietly, the blood rushing to his cheeks. Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to fluff his ego non the less.

"Draco." She said softly, pulling his face down to hers and giving him a slow, gentle kiss.

"Draco." She repeated. He pulled out and thrusted into her, holding her hips down as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. She moaned into his mouth until he broke their kiss with a loud pop. He positioned her legs on his shoulders, allowing him to push deeper inside her, filling every inch of her with his length.

She screamed his name in time with every thrust, her body wrapped tightly around his, holding on to him as she screamed her release into his neck. Her walls contracted around him as she came, her milky white substance dripping down him. He continued to thrust into her as she came down from her high. He pushed in and out of her roughly, as fast as he could. It took him a few more thrusts until he burst inside her, filling her with his warmth.

His body gave out and he fell a top her. They lay there, catching their breaths, sweaty, sticky and intwined, a mess of tangled arms and legs. Eventually, he pulled out of her and they cleaned themselves up. He pulled her in close, his arms around her waist, her back against his chest, his lips pressed in her hair.

"I'm sorry." He said so softly that she might have dreampt it.

"What was that?" She asked, wanting to hear the words once more. He sighed.

"I'm sorry okay!? I'm sorry I told the entire school you were shagging Harry under the bleachers." For a moment, neither of them said anything. "I was wrong to do so and I'm sorry. I was jealous and petty and irrational." He said softly, pressing light kisses on her neck and shoulder, his arms tightening around her waist as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

She didn't give him a response. She was still hurt. Hurt more than mad. She couldn't believe that he had thought of her so low, but she was too content to fight with him at the moment, so instead, she said nothing, deciding to let him wallow in his self fate for the time being.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And thank you for those that have reviewed and I am terribly sorry for this shitty piece of I wrote.


End file.
